1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fluid loss prevention, fluid damage control, and fluid freeze damage prevention system, and more particularly, the invention is directed to an automatic device specifically intended to eliminate and/or minimize property damage and fluid loss arising from malfunctioning fixtures or appliances and ruptured pipes, which are prevalent in sub-freezing temperatures.
This invention further relates to a fluid flow monitoring and control system which when operative will (1) warn of an impending distribution pipe freeze condition, (2) shut off fluid supply, vent and drain the piping network under freeze conditions, and (3) shut off the fluid supply when volume of flow, and/or velocity exceeds desired electronically programmed norms, such as that which results from a ruptured corroded water pipe or ruptured hot water heater.
Fluid loss and fluid damage arising from malfunctioning fixtures, appliances, and ruptured pipes is a rather common occurrence which can happen at any time of the day or on any day of the year. Also, prolonged winter time sub-freezing temperatures often rupture pipes in unheated areas which results in extensive property damage and fluid loss arising from such occurrences.
When using a manual valve operated system, property damage arising from the foregoing cited events can be held to a minimum because the adverse condition can be observed shortly after occurrence and remedial action can be quickly taken by manually shutting off the supply valve. However, these valves are generally located inconveniently, or the location is unknown. Then extensive fluid damage and fluid loss does occur. Furthermore, the damaging fluid flow may occur at night or when the monitored facility such as a house or building is unoccupied even for short periods and hence is unobserved. For example, even when families leave home for vacation, few water systems are shut off, and upon return, the home is found flooded. Also water damage due to freezing pipes occurs frequently while the building is occupied, such as in sprinkler systems, so there is no assurance that any home or building is secure from extensive damage as long as the incoming water valve is on.
The invention can be used for a variety of applications, typically, where fluids are transferred via pipeline systems. It is not limited to use with water systems but can be used with a variety of liquid distribution and process piping systems. Although the invention is especially useful as a water main shutoff to residential homes and commercial buildings, it can also prevent unobserved leaks in any fluid system which can cause extensive damage. The method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the various prior art fluid flow control and freeze protection devices, U. S. Pat. No. 4,180,088, issued to Mallett, addresses the problems solved by my invention but his device fails to do so with the completeness of this invention. The Mallett system which has to be attended at least twice daily, upon retiring at night and arising in the morning, incorporates a "flow sensor" which shuts off the water supply whenever flow occurs, no matter how minute, when the device is in the "automatic" position.
In the automatic mode the Mallett device makes no allowance for normally expelled water flow when a toilet is flushed; when someone gets a midnight drink of water; or the refrigerator's automatic ice maker calls for water at a very early morning hour. It simply shuts the system off. Furthermore, when a pipe freezes and bursts, it will cause the system to shut down as water flows from the rupture but does not operate to prevent the rupture from occurring. Likewise the piping system does not drain, so those pipes in freeze zones can continue to burst even though the Mallett device has turned off the water supply. Additionally, the Mallett system makes no provisions for electrical failure; the water shuts off since the valves, gas and water, are of types that close when de-energized. This situation can have dire consequences under conditions of prolonged electric power outage because there are no manual by-pass valves parallel to the solenoid valves. Finally, the Mallett system also offers no water damage protection during the day or early evening because the protective system must be inactivated to allow for normal water useage for bathing, washing, flushing and the like.
This patent or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of fluid flow control and freeze protection devices of sorts and of various manufactures, and the like, as well as methods of their construction; but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.